


I’m Your Slutty Girlfriend, Dean

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Feminization, Feminized Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Sam likes to pretend he has a pussy when he wears his panties.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	I’m Your Slutty Girlfriend, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188543573416/im-your-slutty-girlfriend-dean-sam-likes-to]

Sam likes to pretend he is Dean’s slutty girlfriend. He asks Dean to call it pussy whenever he is wearing his panties. He likes it when his brother takes his sweet precious time running the tips of his fingers all over his skin--barely grazing the folds he so desperately wants to be touched. Dean stretches the sheer fabric pressing the back of his panties into his pussy. He leaks so much precome that he ruins his panties. Dean whispers dirty nothings but he does not relent with his teasing. Sam loves how needy he becomes under Dean’s wanton gaze.


End file.
